


Blossom

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMP Femslash Week 2018, Chance Meetings, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Galentine's Day, Gen, Inspired by Music, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, One Shot, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was usually far from proper longing and affection, but this time was different.





	Blossom

The woman named Kaho Mizuki was an enigma to Maki Matsumoto. Her entire presence was an exploration, a curiosity, a revelation. Ever since she first arrived into Tomoeda, Kaho's otherworldliness never ceased. Her eyes were wise, gentle, and yet held a steel gaze. Maki had realized that when they crossed paths, Kaho would catch her eye. She at times stared at the woman, longer than appropriate, and an embarrassed flush would reach her face; she would then proceed to what errand she was attending to before.

When Kaho finally came into her shop, Maki felt her heart skip a beat, almost unable to move. Even so, she pressed on and continued with her day, as if it was any other. Kaho was almost impeccable; she was lovely in countenance, her voice welcoming, and her presence unyieldingly enjoyable. She smiled, received the items she was looking for, and met Maki's eyes, bringing her focus back to her before exchanging goodbyes.

Time had passed and her visits became more frequent; Maki grew more curious about Kaho, and Kaho nevertheless enjoyed the other woman's company. She was usually far from proper longing and affection, but this time was different. Her smile always seemed to brighten an otherwise gloomy day, and her dedication was reassuring as it was admirable.

Kaho soon lent out her hand, and Maki, by sheer impulse, returned the gesture. Her hands were soft, warm, and willing. Maki looked up, a steady joy blossoming in her, and she let one of her famous smiles grow on her face, a genuine one that Kaho repaid back generously.


End file.
